


The Art of Confession

by LavenderMoon7182



Series: The Art of... [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe has an unhelpful childhood friend, Annoying and weird freshman, Clueless people, M/M, Semi-Sound advice, Sequel, Some freshman OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoon7182/pseuds/LavenderMoon7182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abe gets advice, the new freshman are weird, people argue sometimes, Hanai is still somehow the most clueless person on the team, Mihashi is...well Mihashi, and someone eventually gets confessed to. With all this happening, people wonder why Abe has high-blood pressure. Sequel to 'The Art of Being Pretty Stupid' but it's not required to understand this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Confession

Abe Takaya was currently annoyed.

Now I know what you’re thinking, “Isn’t he always annoyed or irritated?”

The answer is yes, yes he is. But today his expression was especially rigid and irritated. And it stemmed from the stupid idea he had of asking for advice from the currently wide grinning underclassman, Oshiro Miyako, the freshman baseball manager.

“I keep telling you Takaya-chan if you keep scowling like that your face is going get stuck like that.” She leaned over the wooden library table, placing a hand on her chin. “Besides I don’t see why you’re irritated; it’s perfectly normal to ask advice from an old childhood friend.” She paused momentarily to think about something. “Even if you’ve barely contacted said childhood friend in three years. Not that I’m mad about that or anything.”

‘Obviously you are if you brought it up.’ Abe mused inside of his head. “Yeah I guess, it’s just I don’t really know how to go about this problem.”

Oshiro let out a short snort. “Well the first step is to not refer to being in love as a “problem.” It was just like Abe to refer to something as special as love as if it were a simple homework question. Abe wasn’t the most creative person when came to anything outside of baseball. “But then again I could see why “problem” would be the word you would use, especially after that scene you created two weeks ago.”

“I didn’t make a scene!” 

“Oh please you should have seen yourself, the way you wacked Miyamoto’s hand away, that look in your eyes as you and Mihashi-senpai walked away from the mound, and that soft smile that graced your usual unpleasant face.” She let out a dramatic sigh. “It was like something out of a shoujo manga.”

“Oi, are you just here to spout out useless crap or are you actually going to help me.” He gave her his signature glare that was less intense due his flushed cheeks.

“I remember you being a lot nicer when we were kids.” The freshman manager deadpanned. “Fine, well the actual first step I think is to see whether or not you’ve got a chance in hell to be with Mihashi-senpai. And the answer is yes since you guys really don’t have much a choice other than each other.”

“Have no choice? What are you talking about?”

Miyako let out a huff, annoyed that she had to explain something so obvious. “Well your personalities are big turn off for most people. That’s not to say that people don’t find you guys attractive or anything. There are quite a few girls in this school that find Mihashi-senpai cute. And a few crazy girls that find you attractive for some reason.”  
She paused to smirk at his heated expression towards the jab at his appearance. It wasn’t that she thought he was ugly or anything, but it was payback for when he used to refer to her as a boy when they were kids. Sure she wasn’t really girly (still isn’t) but he kept calling her a boy after constants pleads to stop doing it. So yeah she’s feeling a little vindictive right now.

“Basically Mihashi-senpai has his appeal but his histrionic personality gets on peoples nerves. Coupled that with his inability to get his point across sometimes and he’s labeled as someone that would be frustrating in a romantic relationship.”

Abe couldn’t help but agree with her points. It takes a lot of will power to not punch Mihashi’s teeth in sometimes.

“And well you on the other hand have a two track mind (baseball and Mihashi), kind of insensitive, and a total nag. Any person you try to be with will be left to the wayside.” She explained. “That’s why Mihashi is the perfect candidate, you both complement each other and being with him won’t interfere with your obsession with baseball.”  
Abe simply stared at her for a few moments before saying anything. “That’s creepy that you just psychoanalyze me and Mihashi.”

“Hey you’re the one that wanted advice on this, so I had to take time to mull over you and Mihashi-senpai’s personalities. Plus I am a manager; it’s my job to be observant.”

“Not that observant.” He mumbled off the side. “Well now that you’re finished telling me how desperate Mihashi and I apparently are, do you have anything else to say.”

“Yes I do as a matter of fact. Now that you know that you stand a chance to be with Mihashi-senpai, now all there’s left is the confession. Now most people would tell you that you’ll just know when the right moment is to confess, but that’s a bunch of romanticism bull crap.” She then looked at him sternly, startling him a bit. “You need to meticulously plan out when, where, and how to confess.”

“I do?”

“Yes, you do. After all this real life, not a shoujo anime.” She paused for a moment to think. “Well actually since you’re both guys I guess the technical term would be shonen-ai. I would say yaoi but…”

“Miyako.”

“Right, got off subject. Anyway the point is that you need to plan this out so it won’t become a huge mess. For now I would suggest you keep trying to become better friends with Mihashi-senpai and we’ll make up a schedule for this process later.” Miyako was the kind of person that planned out everything she needed to do. Some people call it an OCD and she calls it being organized. Honestly, it’s a little of both.

“Wait, we?” Abe’s droopy eyes widen comically.

“Well of course I have to be involved to help you or else you’ll crash and burn.”

“Have you even ever dated someone?” Abe asked doubtfully. Sure he acknowledge that his old friend was pretty with bright green eyes and even brighter red hair, but she had a very blunt personality and was pretty scary when angry. Oh and she was self-absorbed.

“Of course not I’m too self-absorbed for that. But I bet I know whole lot more than you do?”

Abe opened his mouth to argue but thought against it once he realized she was right.

“Of course I’ll back off once you guys get together, though you have to tell me some details about you guy’s relationship. I’ll explain later what I mean about that.  
Abe wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that, but with the return of her wide, Cheshire-like grin…

 

Maybe he didn’t want to know.  
********************

“Hey Abe, where did you go? You ate your lunch and just vanished!” The loud voice of Tajima Yuuichirou greeted him. “I told Mihashi here that you got yourself abducted.” Tajima laughed and jabbed his thumb towards the nervous looking boy.

Abe just let out a tired sigh and went towards the circle of desks and sat in his spot. Fortunately for Abe for his second year of high school he got put in the same class as Mihashi. Though unfortunately he was also in the same class as the team’s number one loud mouth.

“I was at the library talking to Miyako about…baseball tactics.” Abe not-so-slyly lied. But luckily for him his lunch companions didn’t call him out on his lame excuse. Mostly because Mihashi believed that 99.9 % of what came out of Abe’s mouth was fact, Izumi didn’t really care and was instead focusing an amused look towards Tajima who had fumbled his chopsticks (‘You’ve been really clumsy lately’), and Hamada had stopped listening after Miyako’s named was mentioned and was now sporting a wide-eyed, flush expression.

“S-so does Oshiro spend a lot of time in the library?” Hamada inquired in a fake nonchalant way causing Abe to raise an eyebrow and Izumi to shake his head at his friend’s obviousness. It was a very well-known fact across the baseball team that Hamada had a huge crush on the red head manager. The crush was made apparent to the whole team when during the new member orientation meeting Hamada seemed wonder-struck the whole time while Oshiro was talking to Shiga-po and Shinooka. This of course resulted in him getting teased by some of the baseball members and the cheer squad (his friends on the cheer squad and Izumi liked to call him ‘a held-back cradle robber’). Abe himself didn’t really tease Hamada as much as he tried to subtly talk Hamada out of his infatuation (‘You do know she’s kind of a terrible person, right?’). He knew Miyako very well and knew that she was really harsh when rejecting people. In fact she rejected a guy last month and the guy still can’t look at her without bursting out into tears.  
“Yeah but she usually doesn’t like to be bothered when she’s there.” Abe explained. “She uses that time to organize her school notes, baseball stat sheets, and to tweak her weekly schedule.”

“Oshiro-chan really is an organized person.” Izumi talked over Hamada who looked like he wanted to ask more questions. “Is it true she plans out her whole week by the hour?”  
“Yeah she’s crazy like that. Been like that since we were kids.”

“I-is Oshiro-chan well?” Mihashi asked in-between bites of his sandwich.

Abe briefly thought to make a dry joke about Miyako being physical well but the state of her mental health was still out on the jury. But he quickly decided just to answer with a “Yeah I guess so.” He did this partly because he was kind of sure that Mihashi wouldn’t get the joke and partly because he was afraid that Mihashi would get upset if he did get the joke. You see strangely enough Oshiro and Mihashi got along well. Oshiro was known for being an intimidating person and that took no crap. While Mihashi was known to be the complete opposite: he was a compliant and nervous person who just got over jumping out of his skin when someone tapped him on the back (to the relief of Hanai who had to deflect teasing comments from Tajima who kept assisting he was bullying the ace pitcher). Sakaeguchi had mention one time to the team that maybe the reason that Mihashi was able to become somewhat friends with her was because she was kind of a girl version of a less naggier and less baseball obsessed Abe. But after thinking about it for a moment the whole team decided that thought was weird and vowed to never bring it up again.

“Oh speak of the devil.” They all turned to look at Izumi who was looking at the front of the classroom as a familiar red-headed freshman manager made her way in the upper classroom.

“And the devil shall appear.” Abe grumbled as the bright eyed girl walked towards with an ‘I’m-up-to-something-and-your-probably-going-bitch-about-it-later’ smile. He noticed that she was hiding something behind her back.

“Hey Takaya-chan.” She said ignoring his usual ‘do not call me that!’ “ I’m just here to drop off your notebook you left in the library.” She pulled out a blue-covered standard school notebook. He stared at it for a moment since he didn’t even bring anything with him when he went to talk to his old childhood friend.

“But I didn’t-.”

“Yes you did. Take it.” She interrupted him with a tight voice and a ‘take-it-or-else’ look. He wearily grabbed the notebook and once he glared off a noisy Tajima, who was craning his head to see what was in the book, he opened it and scans the pages. He scanned the pages for a few moments while the rest of the group conversed with Miyako (in which he means she talked with Mihashi and Izumi, purposely ignored Tajima while they both sent discreet glares at each other, and was oblivious to the blatant stares she was getting from Hamada). He finished his scan and his face noticeably got darker.

Noticing her friends’ change in demeanor, the mischievous girl smirked and made her way to the door. “Well I should get back to my class. See you later Mihashi-senpai, Izumi-senpai.” She paused to look over at Tajima and they both gave each other glares. It was no secret on the team that those two disliked each other. Tajima thought she was a bossy, know-it all with secret agenda for everything she did. Oshiro thought he was an annoying, loud mouth, show off who needed his mouth glued shut once in a while. Though strangely enough there were times where they actually could get along and actually carry on a civil conversation. But then Tajima would say something stupid (or perverted) to set her off and they resumed arguing and glaring at each other again. “Tajima.” She glanced over at the cheer captain and gained a blank look as she struggled to remember his name.

“It’s Hamada.” The cheer captain said with a depressed look. It was sort of a normal occurrence for Oshiro to forget Hamada’s name. Whether or not she did it on purpose, was up for debate (and a lively betting pool).

“Right, anyway I’ll see you all later.” She exited the classroom, throwing one last smirk at the dark looking Abe.

“A-are you…okay, Abe-kun?” Mihashi asked noticing the catcher’s darkening mood. Said catcher struggled to repress his anger so he wouldn’t frighten the timid boy.

“Yes. I’m okay.” He said slowly so his voice wouldn’t rise up.

“Are you sure, man?” Izumi inquired. “What was written in that book to make you upset.”

“Yeah I was just irritated since…Miyako wrote something on the margins that pissed me off a little.” Abe explained. He wasn’t lying; she did write something the pissed him off. He just didn’t want elaborate what it was.

The group shrugged and dismissed the subject. They all knew that Abe got pissed at many things so is answer didn’t cause for suspicion.

As the boys shuffled to put their desks back before the teacher came back in, Abe dark thoughts returned as he remembered what Miyako wrote in the notebook.

 

“A detailed 3 month guide on how to get your uke.” By Oshiro Miyako, written specifically for Abe Takaya.

 

‘Yeah… I’m definitely going kill her.’

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series is going to be a couple more chapters than the last. I'm going to try to update as much as I can but...only time will tell (and college work).


End file.
